


How to dirty talk - a tutorial by Castiel

by orphan_account



Series: Why playing Slash is dangerous [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Slash: Romance Without Boundaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't blame me, blame the people I played with.</p>
    </blockquote>





	How to dirty talk - a tutorial by Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> Don't blame me, blame the people I played with.

"I don't understand, why should I _talk dirty_ to him?" Asked Castiel.

"Trust me man, Sev would be into you whispering some dirty things into his ear" Dean said, biting into a piece of pie and moaning.

"Okay, I'm going to try" he replied, disappearing with a flap of wings.

* * *

Castiel sat down next to Severus who was grading fifth year's papers and swearing under his breath. He leaned on his shoulder and moved his lips to the man's ear.

"Toilet seat.." he whispered. "Hallway floor.." Severus looked at him with wide eyes. "Old shoes.."

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

"Well, Dean told me you might like dirty talking so I promised I'd give it a try."

"I think he meant something else."

"What?"

"Let me show you..." he murmured, grabbing the angel's hand and pulling him to his bedroom.

* * *

"Thank you for your advice Dean, Sev really appreciated my dirty talking."

"TMI MAN!"


End file.
